You Belong With Me
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Deidara has always thought Sasori and him would be a perfect couple. The only problem is, Sasori is with Itachi. How can he compare? Based on the Song You belong with me by Taylor Swift. One-Shot. Sasodei YAOI R


--

"And then the spaghetti feel right on his head un!" Deidara said giggling as Sasori laughed at Deidara's story.

"That is hilarious! What did he do after that?" Sasori asked, interested in the blondes story.

"Well he-"Deidara was cut off by the ringing of Sasori's phone.

"Oh hold on a second Dei." Sasori said flipping open his red phone. "Hello—what are you talking about—Itachi I would never say something like that—I am coming over." Sasori hung up the phone running his hand through his messy red hair.

"What's wrong Sasori-Danna?" Deidara asked his friend. Sasori looked over at his friend.

"I'm sorry Dei, but I have to go. Itachi is angry at me about something he thinks I said…" Deidara felt his heart being stabbed when the Uchiha was mention.

"Oh…Well go take care of your boy friend un." Deidara said with a fake smile to ensure it was alright. Sasori smiled back at his friend almost causing the blonde to melt.

"Thanks Dei, I will see at school tomorrow!" Sasori said leaving the room. Deidara smiled and waved until he heard the front door open and shut. Slowly, the blondes smile turned into a frown.

"Idiot un." Deidara said to himself falling back on his bed. "How am I ever going to compare to Itachi. He is perfect un…He is perfect for Sasori." Deidara said hugging his stuffed duck for comfort and curling up in a ball. He felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes and he shook his head. "What am I saying un?! SASORI BELONGS WITH ME! I am not going to lose to Itachi…" Deidara tried to self motivate himself but still tears threatened to fall. He knew that he could never compare with Itachi…He curled up in a ball and cried until he fell asleep.

--

"Hey Dei, how did it go with Sasori?" Konan asked, opening her locker. Deidara sighed and lent his head on his friends shoulder. "Aw sweetie…" She turned around and hugged her blonde friend. She was the only one that knew he had it bad for Sasori. "Tell me all about it."

"Well…it was going great un! Then Itachi called, and he had to leave." Konan groaned. She hated the Uchiha as much as Deidara did.

"It's alright Dei, we can go get ice cream after school." She said pushing hair behind her friend's ear. "How does that sound?" Deidara nodded and hugged Konan.

"I love you Konan un." She giggled and hugged her blonde friend.

"But we have to go the football game." Deidara pushed her away.

"But why?!" Deidara pouted. He hated going to the football games, mainly because Itachi was lead quarter-back and always praised for it.

"Oh come on Dei! Sasori will be there too, just for a little?" Deidara groaned but nodded. Konan smiled and hugged her blonde friend.

--

Deidara and Konan where on the bleachers watching the football game. There was 5 minutes on the clock and they where up by 3 points, curtsey to Itachi.

"Can we leave now Konan un?" Konan shook her head and continued to watch the game. Deidara rolled his eyes and tried to pay attention to the game but got lost in thought once he saw Itachi. _'He's just perfect un…He is smart, beautiful, and incredibly good at athletics…I am lucky I am passing school and can't throw a football to save my life…Sasori belongs with him un…'_

"Deidara look! Sasori has the ball!" Deidara snapped out of his day dream seeing Sasori running with the ball.

"GO DANNA!" Deidara cheered from the bleachers until Sasori was tackled. Hard. Deidara watched in shock. The clock stopped and all the coaches ran over to Sasori. _'Please get up Sasori un…' _Deidara silently prayed. But he didn't. The coaches picked up Sasori and took him off the field. Sasori looked look he was in real pain.

"Konan…"

"I know Dei…" Deidara ran out of the bleachers and around the field to where they had brought Sasori.

"Where does it hurt kid?" A medic asked.

"My leg." Sasori said gritting his teeth from the pain. Deidara watched in fear that something bad was going to happen to Sasori.

"Serves him right." Deidara heard someone say, causing a fire to ignite in his heart. He turned to see who could say such a heartless thing, eyes landing on Itachi. Deidara narrowed his eyes and was about to say something when the medic interrupted his thoughts.

"It looks like your leg is broken kid. Really bad too, do you have anyone who can drive you to the hospital?"

"I can un!" Deidara said walking next to the medic. The medic turned to look at the blonde and then back at Sasori who nodded. The medic then asked a player who was sitting on the bench to assist Sasori to Deidara's car.

--

"Is it okay to come in?" Deidara said slightly opening the door to Sasori's room. Sasori had to get surgery on his leg to put the bone back in place and was being forced to stay the night at the hospital after he told them his grandmother was out of town.

"Yes, please do Deidara." Sasori said. Deidara smiled hearing Sasori's tone much happier and entered the room. He pulled a chair up next to Sasori's bed and sat on it.

"Are you okay Danna un?" Deidara asked still worried.

"I am now thanks to you Deidara. Thank you." Deidara nodded.

"It was no problem Danna, I was really worried…" There was a long silence in the room for awhile until Sasori decided to break it.

"Itachi and I broke up." Deidara looked up.

"Oh I'm sorry un…" Sasori shook his head.

"Don't be. He was a controlling bastard and didn't really give a shit about me." Deidara nodded.

"I…didn't think you two belonged with each other anyway…un…" Deidara said truthfully.

"Who do you think I belong with Deidara?" Sasori asked smirking. Deidara felt himself blush.

"I-I don't know! But you deserve someone who loves you un. Not someone who breaks up with you every time they are bored un…" Deidara said laughing slightly.

"You know, it's actually funny you say that; I had a dream the other night…" Sasori started.

"Oh? What was it about un?" Sasori paused for a moment, biting his lip.

"…You…." Deidara tilted his head.

"About me un?" Sasori nodded and continued.

"We where down by the shore like we used to when we where younger. And we where…kissing…" Sasori was blushing really bad at this point. "And I liked it. A lot." Deidara blushed, as did Sasori. Slowly Deidara scooted on the side of Sasori's bed looking into Sasori's brown eyes, feeling like his face was going to explode. Sasori put a hand on Deidara's cheek, rubbing it softly, until he brought he lips to join Deidara's. Their lips moved together.

It just felt right. Sasori pulled back and smiled at Deidara.

"You belong with me." Deidara smiled back and chuckled slightly.

"Took you long enough un." Deidara said, kissing Sasori again.

* * *

Inspired by the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. My first story corresponding with a song, please review.


End file.
